Hogwarts Staff
by forevervampires
Summary: Here is my story on what I think the teachers are like when they are not attending to students. Story is based off of one done similarly by moonbird. This story focuses on the teachers after certain pivotal points in the Harry Potter franchise. Please read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: After Voldemort

**AN/ So I came up with the idea for this story after reading one by moonbird, which I highly recommend checking out! There were so many other moments that I wanted to capture from the books and decided to create my own version of it and have a lot more content.**

 **I hope you guys like it and please review!**

* * *

 **June 1982 (After Voldemort's demise)**

"Well Horace, I'll be sad to see you go," said Dumbledore. All the staff members of Hogwarts were gathered together in the staff room with drinks in their hands, bidding farewell to the potions master who had been there for as long as any of them can remember.

Slughorn laughed, "Well, after so many years I think it's time for a change my old friend, and what a joy it has been working with you all. Well, I remember back when you guys were in school," he laughed. "Guess that says something about me doesn't it?"

Everyone gave a sad smile. They were going to miss his antics, though probably not his Slug Club. The blatant favouritism of he had was one that was both annoying and unfair; even McGonagall, who was apart of it back when she was a student, didn't really enjoy the though of him continuously doing so.

All in all, McGonagall did rather enjoy working with Slughorn through all these years. It was going to be strange having a different potions master at the school.

"I hope I won't be too hard to replace?" Said Slughorn to Dumbledore.

He smiled, "We'll do our best, I'm sure."

Slughorn gulped back the remained of his Firewhiskey then began to get ready to leave. "Well, if I want to make it to the pyramids in time for the show, I must be on my way. I've wanted to see these for such a long time, and now that You-Know-Who is gone, I feel so much freer."

"We all do, Horace," said McGonagall. Flitwick, standing beside her, nodded in agreement as he took a sip of his own Firewhiskey and shivered at the taste.

He waved as he left the room, ready to depart to Egypt. Everyone was silent, this was rather strange.

Flitwick was the first to speak up, "Do you know who you might make potions master next year, Albus?"

He teeter-toddered his head, "I have a few ideas."

"It's going to have to be a Slytherin," pointed out McGonagall. "Or someone who's dedication to another house will have to take over that group."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dumbledore left the room as he spoke, heading back to his office.

Sprout smiled, "I cannot believe it's been eight-months since You-Know-Who was defeated. Everything seems like it's changing now. The atmosphere around here has lightened, Horace leaves after… decades!"

"I wonder if this is too good to be true sometimes? Besides James and Lily's death, this has all worked out wonderfully." said Flitwick.

McGonagall nodded. "Well, no use diming down these times of peace. Cheers."

Little did the staff know as they cheered away in the staff room that Dumbledore still stood outside listening in. He told Flitwick that he has a few ideas for a teacher, but as soon as Horace mentioned leaving, he knew immediately who to hire. He looked at his pocketwatch, _he should be here soon._

Dumbledore went up to his studies and saw Severus Snape was already standing there with his arms crossed and a look of annoyance on his face.

"Don't look to glum there, Severus," he walked past his guest and sat behind the desk. "I have something that might interest you?"

Snape raised his eyebrow as if to challenge that.

"Have you been doing anything interesting since Voldemort's fall?" Snape winced at the name Dumbledore used, but after being a spy, he was used to it.

"Nothing exciting. Then again, who wants to deal with a publically known Death Eater who cheated the system?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled and Snape knew that he was not going to like whatever it is that he had planned. "You know why I vouched for you during your trial, as you are the only reason that we managed to have such a grasp on Voldemort and his followers before he disappeared–"

"Disappeared?" Snape asked. "He's dead. The mark is gone."

"I do wish I could say that, as well, but I fear he may return, and because of that I need you to stay close." Dumbledore stood up and handed him a sheet of paper. Work papers. "I need a potions master now that Slughorn has decided to retire."

Snape just stared at him with an unbelievable look on his face. Was he serious? Did he think hiring him, an ex-death eater with an angry disposition and a hatred towards… well, anything, was a good idea?

"He will return. It's important that you be here when he does?"

"Do you think anyone will accept me as a teacher?" Snape huffed. "Death Eater."

"Spy," Dumbledore corrected. "Which is public knowledge, and I know that you will be trusted eventually if not right away for that."

Snape looked down at the papers in his hands. All he'd been doing since the Dark Lord fell and Lily died was sit in his childhood home and sulk, so it's not like he has much better things to do with his time, and if Dumbledore is right and the Dark Lord does return…

He didn't even want to think about that.

"Fine."

* * *

 **AN/ So please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Before Year 1 Starts

**AN/ So here is Chapter Two, now getting to the time of the books to start. Let me know what you think in reviews!**

* * *

 **August 1991 (Right before Harry starts at Hogwarts)**

It's been many years since Snape had started off at Hogwarts, and from then till now he still hates every minute of it. The children, the teaching, and the staff – they were all insufferable.

When he first started off, everyone was wary of him, but that could be cause he wasn't a big fan of being pushed into a corner to start teaching and was in a foul mood because of it. All his older teachers tried to cheer him up with stories of him as a kid at Hogwarts, but all that'd do was cause him to get angry, snap and leave the room, especially when they would talk about him and Lily.

But now it's been almost ten years, and Severus has grown quite tolerant of his fellow co-workers.

He entered the staff room to find McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Burbank all gathering and laughing together. "Well, if it isn't Severus. Want some Firewhiskey to celebrate the new year?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. _Why did I come in here again?_ Flitwick was already pouring him a glass and handing it to him before he could say anything else, so Snape just sat down next to McGonagall and just rolled with it.

"This year is going to be interesting," said Flitwick.

"How so?" Replied Sprout.

"Harry Potter."

Snape stopped where he was, in the process of taking a sip of his drink as soon as the name was uttered. Potter. He would be starting up now wouldn't he?

McGonagall laughed, "I wonder how much like his father he's going to be like."

"Or his mother." Quickly Snape took a big gulp of his Firewhiskey and it burned his throat as it sizzled down as Flitwick talked. "Hagrid said that he has Lily's eyes."

 _Damn it…_ thought Snape.

"What are your thought, Severus?" Pushed McGonagall.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I won't have any until I meet the boy now would I?"

Everyone laughed. Severus for the past ten years has always been very confrontational. They enjoyed how much looser he is now, actually confronting with them and being a part of discussions.

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting him. Hagrid has been very vocal about what a charming boy he has become," said Sprout.

Charity shook her head, "I wish I would have him for a class if he is as nice as Hagrid says."

Snape just stared at her. Wishing to teach a Potter? If he had a choice, he would veto himself out of that job. "Well, one thing we can be sure of: this will be an interesting year."

Suddenly, the new defence against the dark arts teacher came in, Quirrel, wearing his standard purple turban and puffy robes, sweat beating down his face as he did so. When he entered he opened his mouth as if to speak, but seemed to be lost for words.

Charity smiled shyly at him and made her exit, followed by Sprout. McGonagall and Snape just stared at Quirrel as he attempted to speak. "Oh for goodness sake, Quirinus, is there something you want?"

"N-n-n-no, n-not really. I just c-c-came to s-say hi," he smiled. "Hi."

Snape sighed and stared at him some more as he scrambled to sit down on the couch. Something seemed off about him, but what Snape couldn't quite understand.

He was originally the Muggle Studies teacher before he took over for defence, and he seemed to be scared of what he was teaching. Apparently something happened over the summer, but what that might be no one really knew.

 _Better keep an eye on him._

* * *

 **AN/ Just so you guys know, I read on the HP Wiki that Quirrel was the muggle studies teacher before he was the defence, which is the angle I'm going to take my story in. I know it didn't say that in the books.**


	3. Chapter 3: After Making Quidditch Team

**AN/ Not really anything to say... so review!**

* * *

 **After Harry's Got Onto The Quidditch Team**

Snape entered the staff room to find a very smug Minerva McGonagall. He crossed his arms and just stared at her. "Really?"

She set down her tea on the table but made no eye contact, keeping the innocent smile on her face. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Severus."

He raised an eyebrow, challenging her statement. Flitwick came in followed by Sprout, Grubbly-Plank and Hooch. The three of them walked pass them and had smiles on their faces as well. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the fact that Harry Potter made the Quidditch team in his first year, despite the rule on first years not being allowed broomsticks.

"He's the best flier I have seen in a very long time, Severus," McGonagall said, giving up on her game from before.

"And yet, he is still a first year student, Minerva."

"Dumbledore gave the okay for it, so I do not see the issue." Severus shook his head and sat down on the adjacent couch, keeping his arms crossed and defensive.

Ever since Potter has arrived at the school, Snape found him to be nothing more than an arrogant show-off, sassing at the teachers (more specifically him) whenever he got the chance.

And now he's been granted something that no student has gotten in a century – being eleven years old and the lead position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"You do realize that giving him this is just going to increase his already inflated ego," said Severus. "You are in the process of creating a second James Potter, if he wasn't him already."

"Honestly, Severus, Potter a lot more like his mother than his father, and since you know the two of them I cannot imagine why you don't see that."

Madam Hooch sat next to Severus and watched the confrontation the two have had. "I do agree with Severus that he is much to young to be playing a game like Quidditch. Lord knows what your Slytherins will do to the poor boy, but Minerva is also right. I watched him fly around for a bit earlier today and he is quite good. Amazing in fact."

"Not gonna have that cup for long from the sounds of it," Chimed in Flitwick. "Though I do wish my Ravenclaws would snap that up sometime soon."

Snape rolled his eyes. It's true that the Quidditch cup has been with the Slytherins since Charlie Weasley left Hogwarts. All the other heads of houses would love to see that being taken away from them.

Hooch sighed. These four go at it about Quidditch far more than they should.

"Agreed. I don't think we've had the cup even once since I became head of house, sadly," Sprout chimed in. "I will enjoy seeing it out of your guys' hands though, Severus."

He gave a little smirk. Great, teaming up on him about the cup, just like every other year. Usually it started after the first game, not before. Potter really was shaking things up. At that thought, Snape stopped smiling.

He stood up and began to leave. "Going somewhere, Severus?"

"I think I got better things to do than argue about Quidditch."

"Oh, so you only came here to tell me off?" McGonagall teased.

Snape rolled his eyes and left the room.

Sprout was the first to speak. "Wow, Harry Potter is really getting on his nerves, isn't he? He's not his father, though…"

McGonagall sighed and just stared blankly. Yes, Harry wasn't James, but he sure did look a lot like him. She remembers all the torment he went through with the James and his gang, and they got many a detention over it. Hopefully, as the next seven years go by, he can start to see Harry as his own person.

Or a reflection of his old best friend as well.

* * *

 **AN/ So how do you guys like that? I personally enjoy the bantering :)**


	4. Chapter 4: After Halloween and Troll

**AN/ So here is how I see a few of the staff and how they would handle to aftermath of the Troll**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **After Halloween And The Troll**

McGonagall clinked a spoon against her teacup, deep in thought. She was alone in the staff room, and was using the time to think.

A troll? A real live, god-forsaken troll. How did it get inside of Hogwarts? The one guarding the Philosopher's Stone was still in it's room, and so there has to be another explanation for where this one came from.

She was surprised by Quirrel reaction to it. He was a great tamer of trolls and yet he fell flat to the ground after fainting.

Things have definitely begun to heat up this year. What happened to only having to worry about juvenile pranks from the Weasley Twins, or even Potter's gang many years ago? Those situations were a lot easier to deal with, unlike wondering who was mad enough to let a troll out and nearly kill three eleven year olds.

McGonagall sighed. She's going to have a lot of fun with those three.

Sprout came in then, and saw McGonagall in her musings. "Everything alright, Minerva?"

"Just thinking, thanks."

"About the troll?" McGonagall sighed and nodded her head. "I wonder who was daft enough to think that that was a good idea?"

"Who knows? Hopefully soon we will."

They went and sat down at the chairs near the window and looked outside at the students. "They grow up so fast, don't they?"

McGonagall laughed, "Are you getting all sentimental on me Pomona?"

"You know it. Every year I feel like I'm watching my own children be born and grow up. It makes me sort of sad, actually. Also happy, I guess," Sprout took a sip of her tea.

"And to think, only ten, eleven years ago we were scared to let them leave the grounds." McGonagall. "Now is seems even the grounds can be dangerous."

Sprout quickly looked at her, "It was one troll. Probably a prank gone awry, I wouldn't put too much stock in it if I were you, Minerva."

"I suppose you're right…"

The door opened and in walked Filch and Snape. Snape look positively annoyed while Filch looked like he was tending to someone who was dying… and loving it. "Do you seriously have to follow me around? It's just a bummed leg, for god's sake!"

"Sorry professor," Filch gave a nasty scowl before exiting the room. Snape propped his leg on the table and massage it's weak spot.

"Still giving you some trouble there?" Sprout called out. "What happened anyway?"

Snape looked at her, "Hagrid's beastly dog. I thought the troll might be a diversion for the stone so I went there and that dog got a hold of my leg."

McGonagall laughed, "Yeah, sadly it spat you out, since you got no meat on your bones."

"Lovely chew toy though, Minerva," Sprout chimed in. They both laughed some more before joining Snape on the couch. "You know we're only teasing you because we care."

"That's a first," he snarled through gritted teeth.

McGonagall went to his leg and checked it out, but Snape looked as though he wanted to protest with all his might, but she was already there. "Do you think that's what it was honestly?"

"It would be too convenient that we are protecting something so valuable and then that's the same year someone decides to let a troll in, don't you think?"

Snape and McGonagall stared at each other, understanding what that could possibly mean. Could it be You-Know-Who/The Dark Lord? Someone wanting to bring him back? Snape thought about the day that Dumbledore hired him, how he believed with all his heart that he would eventually return.

Maybe he was right. _Is Quirrel a pawn for him?_

"Who do you think would have done it, then? If it was a diversion to get the stone…"

Snape scowled and looked out the window in front of him, though all he could see is blue sky and white clouds. "I have a pretty good idea…"

"Who?" Asked Sprout.

"I told Dumbledore my suspicions but that is all they are," he breathed and closed his eyes.

The three of them just sat in silence from then on for the remainder of their time together. The troll was not discussed again.

 **AN/ So what do you guys think? Is it good, is it bad? Mediocre or Phenomenal? Please let me know as reviews are my version of oxygen!**


	5. Chapter 5: After SnapeQuirrel Confront

**AN/ I got to say, I rather enjoy writing this... hopefully I don't give up on it :)**

* * *

 **After the Snape/Quirrel confrontation over Christmas**

Quirrel was in the staff room all by himself. He stood there and stayed quiet, as if he knew someone was listening in on him, and for all he knew, someone was. Severus Snape was everywhere.

He breathed in annoyingly. His plans are going to be a lot harder with him lurking about, sticking his greasy nose where it doesn't belong.

Maybe if he knew he was in league with the Dark Lord? No, definitely not. Maybe he was loyal to him before the war ended, but as of now he was in Dumbledore's pocket.

They can't trust the ex-Death Eater.

Just on cue, in walks Snape and McGonagall in some sort of argument.

"If I have to say it one more time, Severus…" He just huffed in response and then they noticed Quirrel just standing there awkwardly. "Hello, Quirinus."

"Min-n-nerva."

Snape just sighed in annoyance but did not take his eyes off of him. Quirrel knew he was onto him, but how deeply was he wrenched into it? That was the main question.

McGonagall went over to the counter and began to make herself and the other two teachers some tea. "Any milk or sugar?"

"No."

"Milk, p-please."

She handed them their drinks and they all sat down on the couches. "It sure is nice to have less students to look after over the next couple weeks, isn't it?"

Quirrel nodded.

McGonagall could feel the tension in the room between the two men, and it was not a good feeling, in fact it was disturbing. She knew that Snape found him to be quite annoying, and he didn't understand how he got the defense job when he seemed to be scared of his own shadow.

The door opened to the staff room and Quirrel jumped in his seat, spilling some of his tea over himself and the couch. "Oh god," said Snape in annoyance.

"Didn't mean to scare you there," laughed Septima Vector. She closed the door behind her and went over to the counter for her own drink. "But honestly, you got to stop being so jumpy. You're the defence against he dark arts teacher now!"

Quirrel seemed to shake where he sat. Snape snorted, not believing his pretence and McGonagall just raised her eyebrow at him. "Ex-excuse me."

Quirrel left the room and McGonagall began to confront Snape. "What is with the two of you? You got along pretty well the other years he has been here, and now you act like he's someone to be suspicious of."

Snape didn't say anything in response, not feeling as though he had to justify himself. If no one else was seeing his falseness, that was not his problem. It was plain as day, but everyone just ignored it cause they've known him for a few years before hand and trusted him.

He was not that trusting of a person.

"Honestly, Severus, I don't know what's come over you recently." He stood up and headed for the door. "Things change, and we just have to accept that."

"Right." And he was gone.

Vector took a loud sip of her drink to try and break the awkwardness, but McGonagall just huffed in her own annoyance, not really wanting to fell better.

* * *

 **AN/ I know my story is very McGonagall and Snape centred but those two are just amazing characters and I love writing interactions between them :)**


	6. Chapter 6: During Forbidden Forest

**AN/ So this one is short. Nothing too special about it. Have you guys gotten the illustrated edition of the Philosopher's Stone? Isn't it beautiful?**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

 **During The Forbidden Forest Chapter While They Are In Detention**

Snape snapped up from the grading he was doing in the staff room. He decided to stop wallowing in his dungeon and mingle with the other staff members more, trying not to be too sour.

And mostly these days pass by with no incident.

But suddenly there was a slight burn in his right arm and he quickly pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, checking where the Dark Mark had once laid so many years ago. There was no sign of the skull, but the area did have a tinge of redness to it.

His brows creased, what could that possibly mean? Maybe he was just imagining it?

No. He doesn't imagine things. Something I definitely wrong.

"What's going on, Severus?" McGonagall said from the doorway, watching him look at his arm. "Is it…?"

He shook his head. "Nothing's here, but I did feel something for a moment."

Snape began to pack up his stuff. He needs to inform Dumbledore. Any news that could potentially link to the Dark Lord, he needed to know right away. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, not yet anyways." Snape walked passed McGonagall and left for Dumbledore's office. Luckily it wasn't too far away and all Snape had to do was belt out "Liquorice Wands," and the big Griffin opened up for him, allowing him entrance to the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was reading a book on his desk in his pyjamas, a sight Snape was not sure he wanted to see. "Why, hello there Severus. What can I help you with?"

He pulled his sleeve back again and showed him the redness of his arm. Dumbledore examined it, but it was hard to with the low light, seeing as it was pretty late in the evening. "When did that occur?"

"Only moments ago. It burned for a moment and was red a bit, no mark though. Could it have anything to do with the Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore looked lost in thought. "It's possible. I wouldn't rule it out, but I wouldn't say that's the only explanation. There could be many reasons your arm reacted like that, like say a potion spill earlier?"

Snape sighed, "That was on my shoe not my arm, so I think we can rule that out."

"Well, whatever the situation, we are going to have to handle this delicately." He stared out the window that faces the Forbidden Forest, right where Potter, Granger, Draco and Hagrid were doing detention. "I fear what I told you when I first hired you might come true sooner than we would like, but the longer we can delay it, the better we can prepare I guess."

Snape didn't say anything in response. He just stood there. Like always.

"Best get yourself off to bed, Severus. You got an early class tomorrow." He started to leave when Dumbledore finished a thought, "Do let me know when you see even an echo of the mark."

Snape nodded and left, not feeling any better about what happened than before.

* * *

 **AN/ Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: After The Stone Was Retrieved

**AN/ So this is a super short one, but I think it's nice and sweet, and this ends the Philosopher's Stone novel of Hogwarts Staff. Next to come is Chamber of Secrets.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **After the Stone Had Been Retrieved**

Majority of the staff gathered together in the staff room, all sitting or standing quietly, trying to contemplate the situation. They had worked with Quirrel for so long, and to find out he was trying to get the stone…

He was the one who let the troll in.

He nearly killed Harry Potter.

More importantly, he drove them all crazy with the stutter, which apparently was not real the entire time.

Snape knew something was wrong with him, and everyone just thought he experienced something terrible. In the end, he had fallen pray to the idea of power and immortality and betrayed them all in the process.

Harry was still asleep and passed out in the hospital ward. Hermione and Ron had each been out for a few hours and have been pestering Madame Pomfrey about updates on Harry and when he might wake up.

Of course she would immediately kick them out and tell them he'll wake up when he wakes up.

But since she reassured everyone that Harry was going to be fine, they could focus on the one who did it to him.

Dumbledore would refuse to tell them what really happened and just skated over it, so now they were all left to wonder the full story.

"He was such a reserved, quiet guy," Sprout muttered from the corner. "What happened?"

Snape's lips pursed. "Dark, selfish thoughts?"

"We all have those, but we don't all…"

Snape closed his eyes, "Some do, though." He thought of himself and the thoughts he had when he became a Death Eater. He had someone to pull him out of it before he died, unlike Quirrel, and if not, him dying might have been inevitable, even if it was just in Azkaban.

There was one thing no one here knew though about the truth, and that was You-Know-Who's involvement. It was information that Dumbledore refused to tell any of the other staff members,

So none of them knew they worked with another Death Eater besides Snape.

"Well, I think we should do something to celebrate the Quirrel we first met, and who he was before those thoughts took over."

They made tea and passed it around, then raised their glasses into the air and called out, "To Quirrel."

* * *

 **AN/ So how was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Before Year 2 Starts

**Sorry for no update in a long time, but inspiration has hit again, so I am hoping to finish year 2 in the next couple days! Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

 **August 1992 (Two days before Harry's second year begins)**

Everyone thought that Dumbledore was off his rocker in every way shape and form. On paper, Gilderoy Lockhart seemed like the perfect choice: many accomplishments in defensive magic, a public figure which students could look up to, and someone whose experiences and abilities should be great to help shape other young wizards and witches.

There was just one problem with that: he was the biggest fraud. All you had to do was have one singular conversation with the guy to know that he was all bark and no bite. When Lockhart moved his stuff into the defence teacher's quarters, he had six boxes dedicated to beauty products and only one for his classes, and that one was also the smallest box.

McGonagall could not see why Dumbledore chose to hire him, so she went up and decided to speak to him about this. She stood in front of his desk while he fiddled with some candies in a bowl. "Would you like a sweet, Minerva?" Dumbledore offered. She shook her head, arms still crossed.

"I want to talk to you about Gilderoy," she started, only to then get interrupted by Dumbledore's hand.

"I know what your concerns are, but alas, he was the only one who applied for the job this whole summer. It was either that or cancel the class completely. That wouldn't work very well for our O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students, now would it?"

McGonagall snorted, "Oh yeah, cause he would be any better. While we helped him move in all he could do was boast about how he was able to keep his hair in place while fighting a werewolf. When asked for more pressing details on the actual encounter all he could say was _'Why not buy the book? You can read all about it!'_ I was almost ready to take his stuff back to the trailer."

Dumbledore sat in his chair and looked at McGonagall with a smile on his face. "Oh I don't know. People can surprise you. Anyway, I got a few things to take care of, mind if we continue this conversation a bit later?" McGonagall sighed and left the room while Dumbledore continued fiddling with the sweets.

Once she stepped outside of his office, she was met with Severus Snape who looked as though he was ready to complain the headmaster's ears off. She put a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't bother, Severus. I just tried." Snape rolled his eyes and walked now in the direction he came from, McGonagall not far behind. After a few corridors they were met with Lockhart of all people, he galloped towards them with his "Witch-Weekly's Most Charming Smile" smile and put his hand on Snape's shoulder.

Snape looked like he was ready to bite that hand off. "How are you today my fellow colleagues? One more day of relaxation then the real fun begins! If I do say so myself, I feel like all the students mind and abilities will increase with someone like me here - and you guys too, of course! Well, best be off and finish planning my lessons."

They stared at him as he disappeared around the corner to his office. "If I don't kill him by the end of the year, it'll be a miracle," Snape snarled through gritted teeth.

"We don't murder at Hogwarts, Severus. Or injure. If you really want to do him some harm, maybe consider a punching bag dressed as him."

"This year is going to be annoying," Snape complained.

"You are always annoyed, Severus."

While walking they ended up outside of Snape's office where he retreated into with a quiet "bye," leaving McGonagall on her own in the corridors. It felt weird the first week they had to be here before the students arrived. It almost seemed... wrong, for it to be so empty.

Last year had been an interesting one, what with Quirrel and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter. Hopefully this year was going to be a quiet one with no problems. If anything, maybe Lockhart in a bit of an accident at most.


	9. Chapter 9: After Flying Car Incident

**Day after the Flying Car/ Whomping Willow incident**

Snape was fuming. Potter and Weasley should have been expelled, maybe even charged for what they did, like any other wizard who would have done it. Though, Snape thought, it was hard to think of another wizard who'd do something as stupid as that (the first ones to pop into his mind were James Potter and Sirius Black). He sat in his chair in his office, finding it hard to go over his lessons for the week and the summer homework he needed to grade. He can't get the thoughts of it out of his head.

Potter was an arrogant, self-centred, know-it-all and he seemed to be the only professor who saw it. Him and his father were two of a kind and just when Snape thought he'd never have to see that face again...

He wasn't getting any work done no matter how hard he tried. Snape closed his books and left his office. Not too many students were out and about; any he saw he snapped that they needed to be in their dormitories and went on his way. He ran into McGonagall near the end whose turn it actually was to patrol the corridors and she greeted him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you still sulking about Potter."

"Now, why would I be doing that?" Snape snapped.

"Oh, come on. It was a dumb, childish mistake. Why should their lives be ruined over it?"

"Like Dumbledore said: it's not my place as I am not his head of house," he strolled past McGonagall and continued on his merry way towards the staff room. Once he arrived, inside held Flitwick and Sprout, chances were everyone else was getting ready for bed themselves but as heads of houses, they had to stay on duty longer into the evening. Snape went next to Sprout and poured himself a cup a tea.

Sprout was looking far too entertained by Snape's antics. "So, I hear you've been fuming over the lack of expulsion from Potter and Weasley."

Snape gave her quite a glare while finishing his tea. "More on the fact anyone else would have been expelled over such an act but not Potter apparently."

"I'm actually glad they didn't expel him," Flitwick chimed in. "Life was entertaining last year with him around."

"I don't want anymore excitement, thank you Filius. Fun to hear about but not fun to know him, Ron and Hermione almost died during it." Snape snorted quietly. "But that flying car, that took a lot of guts."

"Guts or lack of brain, I'm going with the latter," Snape said, drinking his tea and having a seat on the couch. Flitwick and Sprout were used to Snape and his angry demeanour. After over ten years of working together, all one can do it be entertained about it. Even when he was younger he was like this and it was a bit worrisome, but knowing he didn't change even in adulthood just shows it is his personality and nothing they can change. "I wonder what happened to the car though."

"From what I understand from them, it went into the forbidden forest and seemed a bit upset. Chances are it's going to be hard to find and best just to wait for it to come out."

Snape rolled his eyes, "You sound like you're talking about a cat who went under the sofa." Flitwock stood up.

"Maybe that analogy is not so far off," he waved goodbye and headed out of the staff room. How easily each and every single one of these other teachers took this matter as something nothing more than a juvenile prank when in reality the whole situation was a huge ordeal. It seemed only Snape was the one who sees it this way, making him, in his mind, the only sane one.

 _That Potter... how like his father he truly is._


	10. Chapter 10: When Writing was Discovered

**When the Writing on the Walls was Discovered**

All the teachers feared what was going to happen. Of course, they all heard about the opening on the chamber fifty years ago and the student who had been murdered (probably one of the worst students have had killed and remained a ghost in the opinions of some of the professors) and knowing that it might be here again. No teacher was able to make light of this.

Of course, there is the chance that someone had read or heard about the chamber and decided to pull an elaborate prank after it. Filch was by no means a cheery person in general but after this happening to Mrs. Norris he was bound to be more unpleasant.

All of the teachers minus Dumbledore, Professor Trelawny, and Professor Binns were in a classroom not far from the writing and if you peered out of the window, you can still see it there, the glistening blood that none of them had been able to wipe off. Whatever it was, it was protected by a powerful spell. Lockhart was mumbling on and on about a creature he faced here and there and knowing what he could have done to save Mrs. Norris because of it but not a single person took a bite from that piece of fruits. Honestly all of them were too tired, scared, and confused to actually get annoyed at him.

"Or this time when I was in Australia, this man had a talisman which - "

"Oh will you shut up," Burbage snapped. It wasn't in her nature to be someone to lose her temper. "This is serious, the students can be in danger and knowing 'what could have helped had only so and so occurred' isn't much help."

"She's right," Snape said in response. "If the Chamber of Secrets really is opened then who knows when someone will die. Isn't that what happened last time, anyway?"

McGonagall shook her head in disbelief, "I wasn't here when the Chamber was opened last time, but the stories I heard were horrific. Most students feared even leaving their dorms and some of them had even faked injuries to be protected in the hospital wing."

"And what made it worse was some of the Slytherins who felt they weren't in danger would constantly mock and tease the Muggleborns constantly, making the fear worse," continued Grubbly-Plank.

Snape snorted. Sadly, he couldn't deny that that was indeed something his Slytherins would do. Showing favouritism still didn't blind his from their faults. "The only person who is said to be able to open the chamber and release the monster is the heir of Slytherin. As far as I was aware though, the Slytherin line has been done for a couple centuries or so. I think Dumbledore said the Gaunts were the last. Whoever is opening it now has to be someone who found out about it and learned how to use it."

"But that could be anyone," Sprout chimed in. "And who knows, maybe an heir was hidden for a while. It's not farfetched to think that."

Snape nodded, "I'll keep an eye out." Even Snape couldn't deny the serious situation that this was. The last thing they needed was to have say the Weasley twins end up dead, becoming ghosts and being the ghost version of Peeves. He could almost shiver at the thought.

Lockhart puffed out his chest and faced everyone, "Don't worry, whoever is doing this will stop once they realize I am on the lookout. Have no fear!" And he walked out of the room with his ego held high.

Everyone just shook their heads and continued their conversation. "Anyway," Flitwick chimed in, "I'll figure out a charm to at least hide the writing. Maybe we can at least disguise it."

"Good idea, and in the meantime stay vigilant," McGonagall warned then everyone began splitting off.

McGonagall was the last to leave and on her way to her chambers she passed by Filch who was busy cleaning the floors halfheartedly. She went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump where he stood. "I'm sorry, Argus. You should go to bed, no one will blame you."

"This place is filthy. It needs cleaning," and he went back to it.

"Yes, but not tonight. Go to bed." She led him away from his broom and his cleaning down to his room. He had no fight in him to tell McGonagall off for interfering with his job.

In her mind, she hoped it was nothing more than a simple prank on Filch. If that was the case then she knew that no one else was in danger and this year can just be a good old boring year.


	11. Chapter 11: Night Colin was Petrified

**A/N: Sorry this is a super short one here, but there is more on the way immediately I do promise.**

* * *

 **Night of Colin Creevey's Petrification**

Madame Pomfrey was livid. Livid beyond her wildest imagination. What that idiot was thinking when he approached Harry Potter just showed he was the most incapable teacher this place had ever seen. Every other teacher knows when it comes to something like that, if they don't know what to do, to take said person to her straight away. Hell, even if they _do_ know what to do they still take the student to her. And yet, this bone headed, egotistical moron decided to tackle a simple broken arm, which was not in need of immediate care that second, and instead deboned him.

Harry was going to be in for a rough night. After giving him the Skelegro and finishing her standard checks, Madamn Pomfrey immediately went and searched out Lockhart to give him a piece of her mind. Not too long though afterwards she saw a distraught looking McGonagall running around the corridor and she followed after her.

There, found by Professor Dumbledore, was first year Colin Creevey. McGonagall had knelt down to felt his hand that was clenched like magnets on his camera. "Now a student," McGonagall said with a shaken voice.

Madamn Pomfrey rushed over and helped them lift Colin to bring him to the infirmary.

* * *

After caring for Colin, McGonagall went to her room, sat down and placed her head in her hands, then ripped her hair from the bun on her head leaving it flowing in grey waves on the side of her face. Her hopes of this being an over the top prank was no more. Now, this was the real deal. She still saw Colin's face after they took the camera out of his hands, how it was all clenched up and fearful...

This was the start. The start of the story that she heard about so long ago.

It was also obvious, that this was merely the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12: Before Duelling Club Started

**Before Dueling Club Started**

Lockhart sat down in the staffroom opposite of Snape who had his nose buried in homework he was grading. Lockhart leaned back with his left leg crossed on his right and his arms back behind him on top of the couch. Snape sighed and looked at Lockhart who looked like he just won a new Witch-Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile-Award again.

"What?" Snape sneered, going back to his papers.

"How would you like to do me a bit of a favour? I was told you'd be the best man for the position by Dumbledore."

"And what, pray-tell, would that be?"

Lockhart then leaned forward, clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "I am starting a duelling club for the students. Because of these hard times we have fallen under, I think it's important for the students to learn from one such as me ways of defending themselves."

"And you're not teaching this in your classroom because..." Snape droned on.

"This duelling club, obviously is outside of the classroom practice. So, what do you say?" Lockhart asked again. "Want to be my assistant?"

Snape's lip curled at the word. Him, the assistant to this fool? He rolled his eyes and was getting ready to say no when he noticed Flitwick standing in the doorway, holding a mountain of papers that he assumed were grading papers as well. "I think," he huffed, "it's a great idea!" Flitwick slammed his papers on the table, some of them toppling over on top of Snape's. "Oops."

He sat down next to Snape and started cleaning his papers with magic, "It is very educational for the students to learn that sort of thing and by all means you are one of the most accomplished duellists among us."

"Aside from me, of course," Lockhart interjected.

Flitwick forced a smile. "Obviously," sarcasm seeped out of that word like sharp blades.

"Then it is settled! First meeting is tomorrow, Severus down in that big empty room in the dungeons. See you then!" And Lockhart left. It amazed them how easily he would come in, boast and talk a lot then leave, like he was hoping after he left that they would talk about him.

And they did alright, just not in the way Lockhart would want them to.

Snape looked at Flitwick with amazement in his eyes, "Seriously? You seriously did that to me? No offence, but I don't think I've ever done anything to you."

Flitwick laughed, "Not entirely true. Back in the day when were were on different sides, we had a bit of a duel and I lost. Don't worry, I am not holding this against you or anything. I'm just surprised you didn't think about how much fun it would be."

"Fun?" Snape rolled his eyes and started gathering his papers.

"Yeah, I can't imagine the duel club will go smoothly and frankly I would love to have a front row seat watching Lockhart... do what he says he does best in front of the students," he winked at Snape.

He thought about that for a moment. Maybe all Flitwick meant was to just sit back and watch it be a disaster, but, what if he helped make it one. That, indeed, would be fun.


	13. Chapter 13: After Hagrid was Arrested

**After Hagrid Got Arrested**

Most of the teachers who heard about Hagrid's arrest and Dumbledore's exit were sitting around a table in one of the empty classrooms. None of them could believe that Hagrid was responsible for this, even the few of them who knew that that was why he was expelled all those years ago. If he was responsible, it would only be because he found the creature, not because he wanted to kill anyone.

And some of them even thought that if Hagrid knew that the creature was petrifying and killing muggleborns, then he wouldn't hesitate to stop them. He knows when it has gone too far.

And with Dumbledore gone... they all could only wonder when someone was going to be killed. McGonagall, as Deputy Headmistress was now going to take over Dumbledore's spot until his return, but that wouldn't scare the heir away. "Has anyone noticed anything among their students? Anything to tell us who and what is doing this?"

No one spoke up, but quite a few turned towards the potions master for him to speak. "I haven't noticed anything apart from a few who think this is a good thing and wants to applaud the heir, but nothing that points me towards anyone who might be committing the acts themselves."

"How can you be so sure that one of them isn't the cause?" Kettle burn asked with a bit of a shaky voice.

He shook his head, "All bark, no bite. They're the type of students like Lockhart who would boast and be outspoken but as soon as confronted with it scrunches their necks and hide like turtles."

"We have to do what we can to protect the students," McGonagall said sternly. She went on to discuss what they can do to make sure the students stayed safe during these trouble times, and after a lengthy discussion everyone began to depart. Snape was the last one to get up apart from McGonagall who stopped him as he was almost out the door.

Snape turned around when addressed and McGonagall approached him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Is there something you're not telling us? Please, if you know anything about who is doing this-"

"I don't, as I have said," Snape snapped. "Do you seriously think I'm condoning this?"

McGonagall flinched back slightly, "Of course not. I know you're not... like most Slytherins when it comes to blood prejudice. But you do have a knack for protecting your house and dealing with them yourself."

He didn't say anything. That was true, but to think he would take matters into his own hands over something like this? How big of an ego did McGonagall think he had?

McGonagall sighed and went to leave the room, not wanting to push him too far but before she got out the door she stopped and smiled, "You know, there was a period of five years where I had hope that there could be a positive relationship between Slytherin and the other houses."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Seems like something of an almost impossible feat if you ask me."

She thought about that days when he was in school, hanging around with Lily Evans, studying, talking, working together in class. "No, difficult, but not impossible. Keep an eye out, would you Severus?"

He nodded, now both heading to their rooms.


	14. Chapter 14: After School Year Ends

**AN/ I have to say, this was probably my favourite chapter to write so far. I love the relationship between Snape and Dumbledore. I'm sorry if this story is very Snape based, but so much of the story revolves around him and he is by far the most interesting teacher to me. I'm going to try and integrate more teachers from here on out.**

 **Read and review!**

* * *

 **After Students Left for the Summer**

Voldemort struck again. Dumbledore sat on his desk and looked down towards Tom Riddle's Diary, covered in dirt and blood. Somehow, he always manages to stay fighting, even if he is far away hiding and barely human.

The magic behind this diary is truly extraordinary. He flipped it over in his hands and studied it. Dumbledore had some theories about it and about Voldemort himself, but that was all they were: theories. There was only one man he knew that might be able to give him some insight on the diary, Severus Snape: teacher and previous Death Eater.

He then walked in with his cloak flowing in behind him and roughly sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "What is it?" Snape was not in a good mood it seemed. Dumbledore took noticed but decided to approach the subject delicately and slowly.

"Would you like some Cauldron Cakes?" Dumbledore offered. Snape looked at them with a look of disgust before shaking his head. "Pity, I do have far too many of these and was hoping you could unburden some during this visit."

His love of sweets was well known, and most people tended to give either candy or books to him as gifts. As an end of the year thank you, the House Elves made him quite a lot of Cauldron Cakes, more than his stomach would be able to handle even if he spread it out over the summer holidays.

In annoyance, Snape snatched one and took a bite. He hated Cauldron Cakes but if it was going to get Dumbledore to get to the point it would be worth it. Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his chair. "This was an interesting year, I daresay. I do think an apology is in order on behalf of, well, everyone, who was blaming you and Slytherin for the petrifications."

"Honestly, not many people voiced that thought," Snape said. Finishing the Cauldron Cake with a disgusted look. Dumbledore nodded for him to have another but he didn't bite. One was by far enough. "What did you want me for?"

"In a hurry to get somewhere?" Dumbledore asked. It was almost a slap in the face to Snape whose eyes narrowed. It was terrifying how Dumbledore knew his... rather less than exciting summer where he just sat around his old childhood home and mopped like he had between the time that the Dark Lord fell and starting at Hogwarts. "Any plans for the summer? A nice vacation abroad, meeting family somewhere?"

"What do you want?" Snape interrupted angrily.

Dumbledore grabbed the diary and gave it to Snape. "Tom Riddle's Diary. As you know it held an imprint of Lord Voldemort himself, which is what caused the Basilisk to attack the students. I'm just curious if you know what might have caused it?"

"Why would I know?" Snape felt somewhat insulted by this.

Dumbledore raised his hand, "I am not accusing you of anything, and if it sounds like I am, I apologize but you're the only one I can speak openly about Voldemort who was in his inner circle for a while."

Snape sighed and looked down at the diary, flipping it over. "It just seems like a regular diary to me, and I can't think of any spell that would create an real-life imprint of a person, just hallucinations."

"And you never heard of any plot to try otherwise."

Snape shook his head. "No. Though I was in the inner circle, I am a halfblood so I wasn't as trusted as the others who were purebloods. If he was plotting something like that, I doubt I would know about it." He stood up and began leaving.

"I think you're wrong," Dumbledore called out. "I think he trusted you very much, or else he wouldn't have listened to your request on Lily Potter."

Snape was silent, and couldn't respond, instead he just left the room. _That is where you are wrong Dumbledore, he didn't listen._


	15. Chapter 15: Before Year 3 Starts

**Before Third Year Starts**

It was a day before the year started, and a the teachers came to start getting all settled in. Usually, this was around the time when they would meet their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Snape, Sinistra, McGonagall, and Burbage were all in the staffroom, having some coffee or tea after a days work of preparation. "I'm surprised at some of the students that are going to be in my class," Burbage said. "A couple of them are Muggleborns apparently. Could probably help teach me a thing or two."

"I don't understand that," Snape said. "If you grew up in the Muggle world, why would you need to take that class?"

"Well, I've been in contact with Miss. Granger over the summer about the classes she wants to take for her third year and I inquired about her interest in Muggle Studies, and she says that it would be fascinating to study how wizards perceive muggles and the muggle world," McGonagall said.

Burbage thought about that for a moment, "Well, hopefully my class can enlighten her. From what I hear, she is the brightest witch of her age."

"She is indeed," said Sinistra. "Though when it comes to astronomy and the use of it in Divination she does seem to have a bit of a... reluctance to accept it. But I hear that she is going to be taking Divination, if I am not mistaken?"

McGonagall nodded. "But Divination and Muggle Studies are in the same time slot, how will she be taking them both?" Burbage asked.

"We're working on it," McGonagall answered, but wouldn't say anything more about it. Snape looked at her with a bit of a wonder before turning back to his book.

Sinister had finished her tea and stood up to go and get more. "So, anyone know who the next defence teacher is going to be?"

"Dumbledore would be hard pressed to find someone worse than Lockhart," Snape said. "Or anyone who can rattle me more than him as well."

McGonagall, who was sitting next to Snape, quickly picked up her drink and took a big swig of it.

Snape noticed the way she did it and gave her a look with narrowed eyes. "Who is the new teacher?"

"Someone very well qualified," McGonagall continued, drinking her tea and avoiding saying the name. Even Sinistra and Burbage could tell that the news was going to upset Severus and was watching intently on the interaction. "Don't get upset."

Snape raised his eyebrow, waiting for McGonagall to finally announce the name.

"Remus Lupin. You remember him, don't you?" And she stood up, heading towards the coffee and tea.

"What?!" Snape practically screamed. Sinistra and Burbage kept their eyes intently on the two of them like they were watching the most intense show they've ever seen. "I take my statement back. More irritating than Lockhart..."

"I knew you wouldn't take that very well," McGonagall said mostly to herself.

Burbage and Sinistra both had gone to school the same time as Snape, though a few years behind him, they knew there was a rivalry between Snape and a group of students (one being Remus Lupin). They didn't know it caused this much hate within Snape, though.

"Listen, I'm sure you two can work as respectable colleagues instead of juvenile... miscreants like you guys were in your school days."

Snape shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Speaking of Remus, Dumbledore does want to talk with every teacher prior to the start of term about a certain... condition of his," she directed towards Burbage and Sinistra who both nodded and left the room. "Listen, you two have a past and that is all it is."

"And I'm ready to put it behind us," Lupin said from the doorway. Snape turned around and glared at him. "A new start as colleagues, what do you say?" He held out his hand.

Snape looked down at his hand, then back up at his face before departing the room himself. Lupin sighed.

"I'm sorry about him, but you know how he gets," McGonagall said.

Lupin nodded, "Well, last time we saw each other we were on opposite sides in battle. Maybe things can change. It's nice to see you again Professor McGonagall."

"Call me Minerva, and it is good to see you again as well Remus. Keeping out of trouble, I hope?" She said with a smirk.

Lupin laughed, "I try to as best as I can." They both smiled at that, remembering the old days. "Well, I best go put my stuff away, Professor Dumbledore wants me to ride the train tomorrow with the students, you know, with..."

"Sirius." A shadow crept over Lupin's eyes at the name. McGonagall knew not to press it too much. They were the closest of friends and thinking of him after what he had done, even all these years later, could not be an easy thing. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you are here. It's about time we had a defence teacher who actually knows what they are doing."

Lupin couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, I've heard the last few teachers have been... interesting. I'll do my best."


	16. Chapter 16: After the Boggart Class

**After the Boggart Class**

Snape barged into the staffroom, seeking out Lupin very angrily. Lupin had been expecting this, there was no way the students were going to keep quiet about what he got Neville to do with the Boggart. "What kind of class are you teaching, Lupin?!" Snape practically screamed. Some of the other teachers that were in the staffroom at the time snickered in their seats, but the glare that Snape gave them made them cower in their seats almost. They had never seen him this angry before.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts I'm pretty sure is what it's called, Severus," Lupin replied cheekily. "Besides, it's not _my_ fault that you're Neville's Boggart."

"You-" but he didn't get a chance to finish because Sprout and Hooch starting bursting out laughing, followed shortly by Septima Vector, who one would rarely see laughing. Glaring at everyone, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Lupin couldn't help the smile on his face as he buried his head behind the folder of his lesson plans he was working on. "I'd feel bad but..."

"No offence to Severus, but I wouldn't," Sprout said. "I think a bit of humility would be good for him."

"Yeah, but I probably did that enough when we were in school together."

Then Flitwick came in carrying a pile of homework larger than himself. He did this all the time apparently as Lupin was told. "Old habits die hard I guess, huh Remus?" Flitwick said, taking hard deep breaths.

"I guess."

Hooch turned around in her seat to face Lupin, "I have to ask though, whose idea was it to dress Severus as an old lady."

Lupin blushed a bit and buried his face behind the folder again, "Mine," and then he went into describing how the whole situation occurred. This caused more laughter after they found out that the clothes were those of Neville Longbottom's grandmother. "And he's the one making the wolfsbane potion for me, I might have just screwed myself over for the five seconds of fun," he sighed.

"Severus is too professional to do that," Flitwick said. "Besides, he knows the importance of making it for you."

 _Yeah, first hand experience,_ Lupin thought sadly.

"It's nice to know that there is someone who actually knows what they are doing with that class," Sprout said. "I'm sure we've mentioned that quite a few times already, but you can't imagine what a relief it is after all this time."

"Maybe you'll break the curse and stay a while," Lupin smiled at Hooch's comment.

"Thanks, guys, but my contract is only for a year. We'll see."


	17. Chapter 17: After Sirius Attack Fat Lady

**AN/ I always believed that Snape and Lupin, though there was still a lot of hatred there, could probably get along the best out of anyone else of the Marauders. The most potential for actually having a slightly civil conversation, or the closest thing to it at least. This is my take on that.**

 **Please read and review!**

* * *

 **After Sirius Attacked the Fat Lady**

Lupin's mind was all over the place. At the same time he was thinking about the old days with James, Sirius and Peter, then about James and Lily's death, then about him worrying for the students, more specifically Harry Potter, and questioning where it all started and how it all went wrong. Any lesser minds than his would have been spasming at all those thoughts.

He was just sitting in his classroom leaning in his chair and looking down towards the empty desk seeing nothing.

Sirius had never been such a violent person minus a few events, such as when he sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack during a full moon, and well... anything else regarding Snape. All those times should have been the indicator about what he was capable of. They all thought he was the white sheep of the Black family (as Sirius had so liked to put it) but turns out he blended in with them all too well. When you live with evil, Lupin guessed it was bound to consume you.

Snape came in and saw Lupin sitting at his desk. "Hello, Severus."

"What are you doing? It's a full moon tonight, Lupin."

Lupin shook his head, "It won't start for another hour or so. And I've taken the potion if that is what you're concerned about." Snape didn't say anything, he just stood there. "I guess we finally have one thing in common after all these years."

"And what would that be?"

"Hatred for Black." Snape snorted at that comment. "I know you suspect me of helping him, but that is the last thing I'm doing."

"Sure, let's say I believe you."

He turned around to leave Lupin, but he quickly called out. "He killed them, Severus." That stopped Snape at the door. "James, and Lily. He may not have held that wand and said those words but he is as much to blame as You-Know-Who for why they are dead. I know you feel nothing towards James but Lily... she was your friend for a time."

Snape snorted and turned towards Lupin, "Yeah, for a time, a time when we were children. And you were equally friends with both Potter and Black, so, if you can show as much loyalty to Potter, you can do so as well to Black. Don't think talking about Lily is going to make me suddenly trust you, because the last thing we were when she died was friends, making her almost nothing to me then."

"I don't believe that."

"That is your opinion." Lupin could see the facade behind Snape's eyes. He was a skilled legilimens, and honestly he had to be a good actor too, or else he wouldn't have been able to successfully spy for the order.

Lupin stood up and went towards Snape, "If you cared nothing for Lily, then why did you turn sides during You-Know-Who's reign."

Snape was able to think very quick on his feet, more so cause he prepared an answer for whenever someone asked him this question. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to know what a love sick puppy he was towards Lily Evans. "Let's say what they advertised for being a Death Eater and what it actually was were two completely separate things, and I didn't agree with it."

Lupin shook his head. It was shocking how bad he was during this conversation. His persona he was trying to give was a huge failure, even Snape had been aware that he failed miserably. "Of course, sure. Anyway, I could transform any moment now, and I don't think you want to see that again."

Snape snorted and left the room. That was probably the most civil conversation they ever had or were ever going to have. Maybe it was possible for him to be a decent person and actually be caring, after all, he did come all the way here to make sure that he was all set for his transformation tonight.

The full moon reached it's peak, and Lupin could feel his body start to change.


	18. Chapter 18: After News of Buckbeak Execu

**AN/ Sorry this one is extra short, but as I wrote it it kind of was nice the super short intimacy of it with the two. Another one is coming up though!**

* * *

 **After News of Buckbeak's Execution**

Hagrid was in tears and distraught. He was in his cabin by the Forbidden Forest, looking out towards the pumpkin patches where Buckbeak laid and pecked on the pumpkins. Visiting him was McGonagall who couldn't help but stare at Hagrid as he stared at Buckbeak.

"I'm so sorry, Hagrid," she said and brought him some tea. "You should drink something."

"Look at him, beautiful in't he," Hagrid ignored her. "He's such a good Hippogriff. As long as ya follow the courtesy's, ain't nothin' he'll do to harm ya. Harry flew on him and them two looked so happy."

"I heard," McGonagall said.

Hagrid turned around and sat on his big armchair. "I was just trying to make a good first class, ya know? Trying' to show that I can do this."

"No one doubted you, Hagrid, not for a second," McGonagall came up to him. "Frankly, when Kettleburn retired and we heard he was appointing you I can't think of anyone who batted an eye at it." That caused Hagrid to smile.

They just sat there in silence, drinking their tea and listening to the sounds of the forest and Buckbeak.


	19. Chapter 19: After Gryffindor Won the Cup

**After Gryffindor Won Quidditch Cup**

McGonagall went into Snape's office where he sat working on grading homework. This wasn't him sulking over losing the the Quidditch cup to Gryffindor... mostly, but he did do this after every game. As soon as the door to his office opened he knew exactly who it was.

"You left the final game rather quickly, Severus. Sad about something?" McGonagall teased with a smile. Snape looked up with a raised eyebrow and shook his head.

"Lots of homework I need to hand out tomorrow," Snape smiled. "And I should say congratulations, you _finally_ got the cup. Can I say it took you long enough?"

McGonagall was taken aback. "Hey, I came here to gloat over getting it from Slytherin and you manage to still successfully gloat for it?" Snape shrugged. McGonagall pulled a chair and sat down opposite him. "You got a gift, I'll give you that."

"I should take that as a compliment, but I feel as though you are insulting me?"

"Depends, are you easily insulted?"

Snape rolled his eyes and turned back to his grading. Other teachers came in as well, all of whom looked rather pleased with themselves. Everyone was glad that Slytherin finally no longer held the cup. "Honestly," Sprout said pouring herself a cup of tea, "you've had it for far too long, Severus."

"And I hate to say it, seeing as my Ravenclaws do deserve the cup as well, but the Gryffindors have been on track since Potter started on the team and I am shocked it took them till now to get it."

McGonagall gave Flitwick a look, "Well, regrettably last year there had been the small manor of a cat, a ghost and _students_ getting petrified."

Flitwick smiled, "Yes, yes, I'm not saying it was without reason."

Lupin, who had been quietly sitting and watching the confrontation decided to chime in. "He plays very well, I'm not overly surprised. Just like his father."

"It's in the Potter blood, I guess," McGonagall said sadly. "Also, it's in the blood for very... interesting games."

Lupin gave McGonagall a curious look, "How so?"

Many of the staff who had watched some of Potter's old games gave a slight chuckle, which only peaked Lupin's curiosity even more. "Let's say he has swallowed the snitch in his very first game after surviving being nearly thrown off his broom, his second game was one of the shortest ones I have ever seen in my time and last year he got chased by a rogue bludger during the entire duration."

"Wow, James had never had games like that..."

Snape started gathering his gradings together. The sound of everyone talking about Potter this and Potter that were making his ears hurt, let alone his brain and sanity. "Leaving all ready?"

"I got work to do." And he left.

McGonagall smiled, "He's just bitter that Slytherin lost the cup." And everyone laughed.


End file.
